Accademia di Vongola
by EulaliaGal
Summary: A series of short anecdotes snap-shotting life at Accademia di Vongola. Because when the principal is a trigger-happy bastard, the teachers are batshit insane, and the students live in total fear of the school prefect, you're in for one hell of a ride.


**ACCADEMIA DI VONGOLA**

_**Summary: A series of short anecdotes snap-shotting life at Accademia di Vongola. Because when the principal is a self-centered bastard, the vice has fifty-three types of hair conditioner (all stacked up neatly in his bathroom) and the world history teacher stalks the new computer technician, you're in for one hell of a ride.**_

**Hiya! This is my first KHR fanfic, and my first in a long time, so I hope you'll support me with this new venture and write me lots of lovely reviews! Domo arigato gozaimasu!**

…

I apologise, but this is not the actual start of the story. The chronicles will hopefully start at the next chapter, but first of all, some author's notes:

This fic is an AU, with the Vongola Famiglia instead as a school. I have compiled a very basic list of staff and students. Feel free to change the posts I have given characters, and add characters (even OCs!) that I have not included and you feel are relevant somehow, but please, do give rational reasons for your choice, and post it as a review of this story. If no suggestions are posted, I will continue onto the main storyline and use the staff and student posts I have here. Hopefully, I'll get lots of nice reviews, and will be able to incorporate the positions you want!

**ACCADEMIA DI VONGOLA: STAFF & STUDENT ROLLCALL**

**STAFF:**

**Xanxus – Principal **(for the obvious reasons)

**Squalo Superbi – Vice-Principal **(as above)

**Lussuria – Secretary **(I wish to keep all of the Varia in the upper echelons of the Accademia's staff - so the post of Secretary fitted Lussuria perfectly. I bet he'd dress up in drag and say, "Buuuut it's the Secretary's duty to look smart!" and then Squalo or someone would say, "Yeah, but 'looking smart' in your books is synonymous with 'cross-dressing in female office attire.' " )

**Mammon – Treasurer** (speaks for itself.)

**Belphegor – Counselor for surnames I – P **

**Leviathan – Counselor for surnames Q – Z **

**Byakuran Gesso – World History **(Kind of fitting, I think, since he eventually rules the planet in the Reborn! world – I can imagine him getting all worked up about all the terrible battles and appalling wars of the past, and studying battle tactics of the Romans, Normans etc. I guess in a way he rules over the world if he takes up this post – he rules the past world and the way children of today see it, whilst in the Reborn! world he literally rules over the world in the future, making the history he teaches in this AU.)

**Kikyo – Languages (maybe Science/Maths?)**

**Zakuro – Languages (maybe Science/Maths?)**

**Torikabuto – Caretaker**

**Daisy – Biology/ Health**

**Shoichi Irie – Computer Technician**

**Spanner – Engineering Studies/ DT/ other lessons along those lines**

**Gamma – Counselor for surnames A – H **

**Giannini – Construction Technology**__

**Reborn – Maths? Science?**

**Verde – Science teacher/ lab technician**

**Colonnello – Physical Education **

**Skull –**__**Lunch man/ Janitor/ Lackey **(poor Skull…)

**Luce – Social Sciences**

**Fon – Mathematics**

**Lal Mirch – Physical Education**

**Shamal – Doctor**

**Bianchi – Home Ed/ Food Tech** (Can you imagine it? Bianchi passing her poison cooking on to an array of unfortunate students, using them to poison the world…)

**Dino Cavallone – Drama**

**Romario – Music**

**STUDENTS:**

**Tsunayoshi Sawada **

**Kyoya Hibari – School prefect**

**Hayato Gokudera **

**Takeshi Yamamato**

**Chrome Dokuro**

**Lambo – **(I'm not sure whether to have him as his 10 Years Older form or as a child…)

**Mukuro Rokudo**

**Ken Joshima**

**Chikusa Kakimoto**

**M.M.**

**Fran**

**Kyoko Sasagawa**

**Haru Miura**

**Yuni**

**Bluebell**

**Tetsuya Kusakabe**

**NB: The Vongola Nono and his family used to occupy the posts that the Varia now have – they may be featured in some fics, although they now play no active part in the day-to-day governing of the school, but instead act as the staff of the Accademia's board of education, committee and alumnae.**

Also, although I have several fics planned out in my mind, I will be happy to do requests. These requests can include pairings, a brief summary or a title – however, they probably won't be in the same AU as the fics I plan to write, especially if they include a pairing with a character I have already written into another pairing (for example, a request to write a D18 fic will be in a different universe to the 1827 one I plan to write). Also, as the fics I plan to write tie into each other, most requests will probably be standalone fics, unless I can work it into the storyline.

These are the pairings I am planning to do, in order (though this is subject to change):

**10051**

(with hints of **10099**, **10069**, **10027**, **10001** and **10048** – gosh, Byakuran, what are you doing? Going at it with all these people – and some underage as well!)

_Note: this is meant to be a very slight spoof on all the Byakuran pairings that seem to be so popular nowadays._

**XS**

(Including scaling mountains of paperwork, lazy bastards of bosses, secret 'journals' *coughcoughdiaries* and falling out of windows)

**8059**

(probably)** 1827**

Other fics I plan on doing include BF, 6984 and possibly stories starring Giotto's Famiglia (whom I plan on have founding the Accademia di Vongola). Any requests will be happily received, and I'll type them out as soon as I can!

I look forward to starting this project, and hope that you all give your full support to this venture! Please read and review as soon as the next chapter is out!

Many thanks,

_Eulalia Gal_


End file.
